


A piece of calmness before storm

by ladyxenax



Category: Children of a Lesser God (작은 신의 아이들)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenax/pseuds/ladyxenax
Summary: повседневность и немного мистикипост-канон





	A piece of calmness before storm

**Author's Note:**

> повседневность и немного мистики  
> пост-канон

— «Он не заслужил света, он заслужил покой». А я тогда чувствовал себя Воландом. Будто по прихоти дарю ему шанс на новую жизнь. 

Спящий на диване никак не реагирует, но ёжится будто от холода. Лёгкая морщинка на лбу портит умиротворённое выражение лица, но его дыхание остаётся ровным. Он поджимает под себя ноги и поворачивается на бок, не открывая глаз. Из-под задравшейся майки виден живот. Беззащитная бледная кожа. 

Кажется, что во сне за обликом взрослого Хамина проглядывает ребёнок — не по годам умный и немного неловкий. Тот, кого она так хотела защитить. Тот, кто защищал её. Тот, кто в итоге стал монстром. 

— Что ты несёшь? — Тан поднимается, по-стариковски охая, и укоризненно машет растопыренной ладонью перед носом напарника. Она немного пьяна и поэтому её тянет поворчать. — Сгинь со своими супер-умными отсылками, которые кроме тебя никто не понимает. 

Наклонившись над диваном, Тан всматривается в лицо Хамина и гладит его по волосам. Она чувствует, что ему снится страшный сон. Это ощущается по испарине на его лбу, дрожанию век и стонам, похожим на шепот. Тан наклоняется ближе, словно собираясь поцеловать. Он тихо зовёт её детским прозвищем: «Пёль, моя Пёль». Она может заглянуть в его сон, но не хочет.

— Классиков надо читать, а не только полицейские отчёты. Это о человеке, которому заказан путь в земную жизнь. Ему нужна не награда в виде рая, а забвение. Забыть и излечится от ран прошлого. Стать свободным, но облегчения эта свобода ему не принесёт, потому что она фиктивна и не более чем тень.

Джэин неожиданно серьёзен. Как будто смирился, покорно и безоговорочно приняв на себя роль старшего в их маленькой странной «семье», и Тан ему за это благодарна. Он пустил их в свой дом и связал с ними своё будущее. Смелый шаг. Но ему просто было одиноко. 

Покой или рай — что она бы выбрала? Для неё фикцией был именно рай. Слишком много людей погибло, одержимых этой призрачной мечтой. Слишком много лжи извергалось из уст представителей церкви. Тан думает, что рай — это всего лишь другое название для яда, который отравляет души. 

— Думаешь, Хамин найдёт покой? Здесь, с нами? — Она кладёт голову на подушку. Щека согревается дыханием спящего. — Найдём ли его мы?

— Это была твоя идея. Жить вместе. Конечно, у нас в стране так не принято, но… 

— Ты ведь тоже его любишь. 

Покрасневший Джэин отворачивается, делая вид, что разглядывает фотографии на стене. Его маленький «секрет». Тан давно уже догадалась о его чувствах. Не нужно быть шаманкой, чтобы правильно истолковать долгие взгляды и нарочито-случайные прикосновения. Пусть её тогда поглотило собственное горе, она всё равно замечала, как Джэин воспринял предательство Хамина и правду о нём. Догадывался, но не хотел верить, из-за чего ему было очень больно. 

А она любит их обоих. И не смогла бы выбрать даже под дулом пистолета. Разве это плохо? Разве это грешно? 

Из полудрёмы, навеянной странными мыслями, Тан выдергивает сдавленный крик Хамина. Во сне он хватает её за руку, больно и грубо. Она не вырывается, но пытается его разбудить. Хамин не реагирует, кусает губы до крови, а потом начинает задыхаться. 

Тан зовёт напарника, он тут же оказывается рядом. Наваливается на Хамина сверху и бесцеремонно трясёт за плечи, хлопает по щекам. Помогло — тот хрипит и открывает глаза, но не осознаёт, где находится. Затравленный невидящий взгляд. Паника. 

— Всё хорошо. Ты с нами. — Джэин сжимает Ханмина в объятиях. Он по-детски всхлипывает, прячет пунцовое от стыда лицо в ладонях. Тан гладит его по спине.

Эти кошмары превращаются в ежедневный ритуал. Ханмин не обращается к врачам из боязни, что обнаружат, что он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт. Энциклопедические знания Джэина помогают с подбором лекарств, но объятия и любовь оказываются гораздо эффективнее. 

Успокоившись, Хамин виновато оглядывается. Улыбается в ответ на улыбку Тан. У него громко бурчит в животе. 

— Нечего ложится спать голодным! Давай, покушай, я разогрею. — Тан тянет его к столу. 

Остаток вечера расцветает веселыми разговорами и влюблёнными взглядами. 

Ночью Тан просыпается от беспокойного сна. Какое-то время она лежит, уставившись в потолок, прислушивается к голосам призраков. Её охватывает дурное предчувствие, но не немедленной опасности, а чего-то, что произойдёт в будущем. 

Ей не хочется оставаться одной. В квартире напарника в темноте Тан уже ориентируется как в своей прежней. Она тихо проскальзывает на кухню, выпивает стакан воды, пытаясь прогнать гнетущее ощущение. 

Тут её настигает видение, полное крови и криков умирающих людей. Длится несколько секунд. Увиденное вгоняет Тан в ужас. Она судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Больно в груди. Бьёт дрожь — стакан едва не выскальзывает из рук.

Сейчас Тан не хочется быть одной. Она заглядывает в комнату Джэина. Они оба спят на боку, лицом к двери. Джэин прижимает к себе Хамина как ребёнок любимую игрушку. 

От этого зрелища страхи Тан отступают, и теплеет на сердце. Она тихонько подкрадывается и забирается к ним под одеяло. Кровать у Джэина огромна, места хватит всем. 

Пусть все бедствия мира подождут, — думает она, целуя Ханмина в лоб. Тот что-то бормочет во сне, а тяжёлая рука Джэина опускается ей на плечо. 

Если это и есть покой — большего ей и не надо.


End file.
